Halloween Special
by magic-reeni
Summary: Yes, I know it's a half a month late and it's explained at the beginning. A fun night of trickortreating turns into a night of different fun when Yugi and Bakura decide to have fun teasing Yami who, in turn, loses control in Seto's kitchen. YY


Yes, I know this is like half a month too late, but I only got this idea on Halloween itself and then work and graduation stuff has been getting in the way. Then, of course, my computer had to be stupid and freeze every time I tried to open a program so that had to get fixed. So I apologize for how late this story came out and I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form.

The day was only half over and the fun had not even begun. Teenagers every where were just beginning to get excited, none were as excited as the people at the Motou household. Solomon Mouto was enjoying the small children playing around the game shop. He was enjoying the little people scurrying around the game shop, most of them with candy in their hands and suckers in their mouths. He felt thirty years younger with the kids around him playing and laughing. Next to him was an equally excited Yami who was bouncing happily on the balls of his feet, eager for the sky to darken and the fun to begin.

It was Yami's second Halloween and, now knowing what the holiday was, he was eager to get to the nightly festivities. He was drumming his fingers along the glass countertop and thinking about his sexy and very wet boyfriend currently taking a shower. The water droplets riveting down his smooth skin and soapy suds caressing his skin in ways he could only dream about at the moment.

Him and Yugi had been together for a few months over a year and had done everything short of the final step in their relationship. Yami couldn't wait until he was Yugi the way he wanted to be and he unconsciously licked his lips, not noticing Solomon's small smirk beside him. He could imagine Yugi's lithe body shining with a fine sheen of sweat and the noises he's rise from his lover with every nip and suckles. Yami shifted on his stool as he felt his nether regions reacting with thoughts of his Yugi.

A quiet chuckle echoed in his "impure" thoughts and a mock tsking noise. _Yami, you're supposed to be helping grandpa with the store _Yugi scolded.

Yami fought of his small blush and ignored his lover's teasing. Of course, he sent him a mental raspberry before closing his side of the link. Normally, he wouldn't do such a thing, but Yugi made him promise to close it once he got out of the shower so Yami wouldn't find out his costume earlier than everyone else. Even when they were getting costumes, Yugi and Joey hustled into one dressing room together to show off their costumes for each other and wouldn't let anyone else see. Up till then Yami had just been using his imagination to picture Yugi's costume, but he knew Joey had specifically helped his lover pick out Yugi's costume and he trusted the blonde's sense of style.

The two of them were going to trick-or-treat with Joey, Tea, and the rest of the gang around the neighborhood. Everyone decided to set off early so they could get hefty bag fills of candy before heading over to Seto's mansion for the billionaire's costume party. Yugi's grandpa even agreed to Yugi staying home from school the next day so he could have fun with his friends since everyone else wasn't going to go either. Seto was so far ahead of the class it wouldn't matter if he skipped or not, Joey and Tristan were just going to ditch since neither of their parents would agree to them not going, Tea had gotten permission from her mother, and after much pressuring on Joey's side, Seto allowed Mokuba to also skip his classes the following day. Since everyone was going to be at Seto's for most of the night anyway he opened his house to the group to just crash there rather than worrying about going back home near three in the morning.

Yami was so caught up in his thoughts about the coming night that he didn't notice Yugi standing in the doorway until the old man beside him commented on Yugi's outfit. He turned quickly on his heel and found his mouth salivating at the first, short glance. His heart started to race in his chest and even his palms began to sweat at the delectable sight before him.

His other half stood self-consciously in the doorway with his fingers knotting together nervously behind his back. A long-sleeved, white shirt hung comfortably off his shoulders with the first half of the buttons undone, his dog collar with silver tag glimmered noticeably around his neck. Adorning his lithe legs were tightly clad leather pants that fit to him like a second skin. Finishing his ensemble were shined, black boots and matching eyeliner bringing out his violet eyes.

"Do I look okay," Yugi asked shyly.

Instead of answering with words, Yami stalked forward and captured Yugi's lips in passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around him tightly and tracing down the lines in his back. The action itself caused the small children running around the shop to stop and stare with interest. All the girls erupted into fits of giggles and the boys made teasing kiss noises. After he pulled from Yugi, the younger having a "thoroughly kissed" expression on his face and eyes screwed up in a daze Yami walked by him and tapped him on the bum. He then proceeded upstairs to get dressed in his costume.

Yugi blushed fiercely after he realized what Yami had done in a room full of people; a room full of little kids no less. To add to that his boyfriend wasn't trying too hard to block his thoughts. In fact, it seemed like he was going out of his way to send him all the provocative images possible without actually coming out and saying what he wanted to do. Yugi didn't mind though. He found it kind of sweet in a weird sort of way.

"Ready to go," Yami called excitedly from the doorway. He was sporting a pair of angel's wings and a halo along with a devil's tail and horns. His black shirt had the glow-in-the-dark words "Nobody's Perfect" emblazoned on the front in silver and gold glitter.

Solomon chuckled as he finished ringing up another customer. "That was fast, Yami. Are you in a hurry to go out this year?"

Yami nodded eagerly, grabbing onto Yugi's hand and pulling him towards the door. "That's right; we're going to have lots of fun," Yami announced, grabbing up the two pillowcases by the front door. "And don't worry, grandpa, I'll make Yugi doesn't get another sugar rush this year."

The old man laughed louder. "You do that, Yami. I'd appreciate it."

Yugi could only roll his eyes and laugh as he grabbed his pillowcase from Yami and walked with their arms hooked together down the street.

The sky had been dark for a little over an hour and Ryou was starting to lean against Bakura and complaining that his feet were starting to hurt. Everyone was starting to agree with them, except for Malik and Marik. Marik had long ago started carrying Malik on his back and was making it loudly known he enjoyed the way his lover's groin rubbed into his back and the mouth suckling on his neck.

Bakura rolled his eyes at the action and wrapped an arm around Ryou's neck when the younger began to sag again. Yugi was beginning to slow his pace down as well and thanked Yami numerously when the pharaoh let him ride on his back piggyback style. Yami knew it would be murder with Yugi in those leather pants moving against his back and he tried to ignore the tall tale stirring in his groin. There would be time for that later.

Seto wasn't worried about the group being exhausted. He knew once they all had something to eat and the right music was turned on they'd be raring to go again in a half hour's time. At least, that's what the blonde currently clinging to his arm had swore up and down when Seto agreed to having a party.

Arriving at the mansion everyone was amazed at the amount of decorations set up around the property. There were dozens of carved pumpkins glowing eerily from the lit candles inside them and a realistic scarecrow was set up in front of the main gate. Spider webs had taken over the iron fence and a few glow-in-the-dark spiders were seen shone in varies places in the sticky threads.

Inside the lights in the living room, sitting room, and kitchen had been changed to black to give off a creepy feeling during the party. The stereo was set up in the living room with a stack full of different music sure to last them all night. The furniture in the two former rooms had been moved closer to the walls to give more room for dancing. The kitchen had various finger foods, mostly candy, that wouldn't spoil if they were left out too long. Somewhere hidden near the three rooms a fog machine had also been set up to cast the last touches in the Halloween party.

Tea, Malik, Joey, Tristan, and Ryou went straight to the kitchen while everyone else settled down in the sitting room to rest their legs. Yugi thanked Yami against for letting him ride on his back. Marik's eyes were in a daze from where he sat in a cozy armchair, no doubt speaking with Malik. The proof was when the Millennium Rod's light half hustled in, making a beeline for his darker side and proceeded to ravish his lips and thrusting his hips into the older causing both of them to moan loudly. Once upon a time the display would make everyone uncomfortable, but after so long of hanging around the two Egyptians it was easy enough to ignore.

Once everyone was finished eating and resting it was Joey who startled everyone when he jumped up from Seto's lap and yelled loudly enough to echo throughout the three rooms, "Let's get this party started!" He rushed over to the stack of CDs and searched through them eagerly, making a loud, "Ah Ha," noise when he picked out one and placed it into the stereo. A loud tune started to play and the luring beat had even Malik and Marik pulling away from each other to steal a dance. Yami, not being a very good dancer, had him refusing Yugi's insistence that he join him.

Bakura smirked as he watched Yugi pull his pouting face on the pharaoh and actually laughed when Yami bit his lip and looked anywhere but at Yugi as he continued to tell him, "No." Ryou, who also saw the whole thing, took pity on the holder of the Millennium Puzzle. He pushed away from the couch and took Yugi by surprise when he slid his hand smoothly over the smaller one. Whispering in his ear just like how Bakura did to make a shiver roll down his spine he said, "I'll dance with you."

The younger smiled brightly and let himself be led away to the middle of the floor. Marik and Malik were once against attacking each other's mouth with heated fervor while still managing to keep up dancing to the upbeat music. Joey had also pulled Seto out onto the floor was dancing happily with him, not at all put off by the scowl on the CEO's face. Mokuba had dragged Tea onto the dance floor as well and everyone except for Bakura, Tristan (who was pigging out in the kitchen), and Yami were moving around.

Ryou was situated behind Yugi, arms wrapped around his neck and they moved to the music. The next song that came on was blatantly about sex and the albino decided to have a bit of fun. "How bout we stir up our yamis a bit since they aren't dancing with us," he whispered only loud enough for Yugi to hear over the pounding music. Yugi eagerly agreed and made sure to look like he was becoming aroused as Ryou ground his hips into his backside and the pale hands slid down his chest in a sensuous way. He moved his mouth down to his neck and Yugi tilted his head to the side, his mouth opening in a breathy pant as the heat in the room began to consume him.

Yami's hands clenched together in his lap tightly, trying to keep his erection at bay. Bakura, however, had other plans. He shifted over to where the pharaoh sat and started to rub the front of his own pants teasingly. "So you like seeing your Yugi being aroused by others," he teased, starting to press harder into his groin. It was going to be fun to get a rise out of the pharaoh when he was in such a state.

"Stop it," Yami ground out, his eyes glued to his aibou. His own hands itched to try to relieve some of the pressure in his pants, but he would do no such thing in front of the others.

Bakura moved closing, breathing a puff a hot air across the back of Yami's neck. "Don't you want some company, Pharaoh?"

"I don't want to talk to you, now leave," the crimson-eyed yami ordered rigidly.

"Very well, if you don't wish to talk, then there's other ways of making you squirm." Bakura stood and swayed his hips, his tight, low riding black jeans clinging to him even more. He flowed like water over to where his light and Yugi were still dancing sensuously to the sexual song. He said something to Ryou that Yami couldn't make out and the light nodded in response, letting Bakura take over while the younger albino went to the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water.

"Why do you insist on bugging Yami so much," Yugi asked innocently as Bakura filled Ryou's empty spot behind the violet-eyed teen. He pressed his hard groin against Yugi and moved slowly. He moved his hands sexily down the front of Yugi's shirt, plucking off the buttons that were done up and moving his hands over the expanse of sweaty skin.

"Because I need to have fun too," was the simply answer. "Are you going to play along or not?"

Yugi snuck a glance over to Yami and giggled at his frustrated expression and hands clutching tightly in his lap. Just looking at him seemed so pitiful that he almost felt sorry for him; almost. "Let's do it," he whispered, closing off his end of the link.

Yami's head shot up when Yugi's thoughts and feelings suddenly shut off. He saw Bakura's hands playing his boyfriend's chest and stealing kisses along his neck, and a knee starting to slide in between Yugi's.

_He'll pull away _Yami told himself. _Yugi doesn't like Bakura that way…_ Even with his positive thinking his eyes were telling him that Yugi was enjoying what Bakura was doing to him.

Yugi panted heavily as he moved his head to the side to give Bakura more room. He had to admit that the Millennium Ring's darkness was quite skilled in what he was doing and even a low moan crept out. The music was so loud though that the only one who heard was Bakura and he chuckled deeply in his throat. The older slid his hands down with a snake-like fashion and hooked his thumbs underneath the hem of Yugi's leather pants, pushing against him with his groin and issuing another moan to come out.

Yami didn't have to be able to hear to know what Yugi was doing. Despite the fact that Bakura was the one manipulating Yugi, his erection pulsed with renewed vigor and his own small groan pushed past his lips.

"Do it now," Bakura whispered as he continued to thrust against Yugi's tightly fitted pants, using his hands placed at his waist for leverage.

Yugi's head rolled back onto Bakura's shoulder and he thought of all the things Yami had done to him in the past. The way his tongue trailed down his chest, teasing him mercilessly for hours. How he always made sure Yugi was taken care of before Yami himself worried about his own needs. The one time that Yami almost lost complete control and reminded Yugi entirely of Marik the one time Malik denied him. His breathing picked up and the memories alone caused him to whimper and his knees to grow weak. He drizzled his feelings through the link and watched through half-lidded eyes as Yami's eyes grew to enormous saucers.

At that moment, Bakura forced Yugi around and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Yami's growl was heard even over the pounding of the music and he stalked over to Yugi and Bakura, grabbed his hikari's arm, and tore him away from the darkness of the Millennium Ring and into the kitchen.

Luckily, the room was deserted of anyone and Yami braced his arms on the wall adjacent to the door and tried to slow his breathing while also trying to ignore the extravagant pulsing in his groin. He'd almost entirely lost control of himself.

When he turned around his mouth fell open to a large "o" and all thoughts of scolding Yugi for even letting Bakura touch him went out the door. He choked on his words and had to lean against the wall to keep from falling to a helpless puddle on the floor.

Yugi was seated on the counter with his legs spread open and was just licking off the remnants of ranch dipping from his fingers. Yami's breathing picked up again and it took all of his will power not to just have his way with Yugi.

"W-what did you think you were doing back there, Yugi," the Puzzle's darkness questioned, panting heavily.

The younger teen didn't look at Yami. He only swirled his finger in the white dipping again and before popping the digit in his mouth again he said in a simple tone that sounded like Yami should've known the answer to that question, "Dancing."

With a growl, Yami pulled the finger away from Yugi when little noises could be heard growing in his throat. "Stop that," he barked.

"Stop what," the light asked innocently.

"I know exactly what you're doing and it's not going to work."

"You mean you aren't getting jealous and aroused."

Yami's jaw fell open and he quickly shook his head. "N-no, no I'm not."

"Than why did you put that bag of treats in your pants," Yugi asked innocently, pointing his saliva-coated finger at the pressing bulge in Yami's pants.

"You're changing the subject." Yami turned away and crossed his arms, barely able to ignore the painful throbbing in between his legs. _Gods, Yugi, do you really know just how much I'm turned on? _

"Of course I do, Yami," Yugi audibly jumped down from the counter and wrapped his arms around his dark's waist, letting his fingers trail teasingly along the tightly-stretched shirt and traced along the words glittering on the front. "I always know what you're feeling and thinking. If I couldn't then I'd know you're either brooding with that sexy, concentrated look on your face or you're annoyed by something I've done. Since I can still sense your end of the link than I know neither is true and you were, in fact, incredibly turned on as you saw me dancing with Bakura."

"You know me too well, Yugi," Yami strained.

Yugi moved around to the front and nipped at the tender skin, knowing every sensitive spot on Yami's tanned form. It wasn't often when Yami allowed himself to be taken care of rather than Yugi, but when he did the younger always took great pleasure in the advantage.

Nimble fingers pulled off the halo and horns, dropping them on the floor followed shortly after by the tail. "I'm surprised you last so long, Yami. To be honest, I was hoping you'd throw me down somewhere a lot sooner."

"And hurt you," Yami asked incredulously, taking a step back and almost tripping over the discarded items of his costume.

"I want you to, Yami," Yugi said simply, toying with the few clasped buttons on his white shirt. "I want you to lose control for me and make it hurt so bad that I have to beg loudly for it."

Yami faltered and his knees buckled. He was lucky the edge of the counter was there or else he'd have fallen on the floor. His fingers tightened with nerves around the rough tile and swallowing was hard enough when he watched Yugi and Bakura dance. Now that his light was acting like a completely different person he didn't know whether it was harder to breathe because he was still aroused beyond comprehension or from fear that Yugi wasn't anything how he was used to.

"Don't you want to, Yami," Yugi asked with a pout, his bottom lip sticking out. The action forced a whimper passed the dark's throat and found the temptation too much to pass up. He pushed away from the counter and captured Yugi's lips in a deep kiss, forcing his lover closer by pulling on his loose shirt. He rubbed his groin against Yugi and smirked as his reward came in the form of a throaty moan.

"You brought this on yourself," was the only warning Yugi got before he was jerked around and his back pressed into the cold overlay of the counter. Lips attacked his neck and shoulders before sliding down to suckle at the skin visible from his unbuttoned shirt. The rest of the buttons soon flew to the floor as Yami tore the rest of the off and would've ripped the shirt as well if Yugi hadn't maneuvered his arms from the sleeves before the Puzzle's darkness had the chance.

Licking his lips with delight, Yami attached onto one of Yugi's dusky nipples while teasingly playing with the other, enjoying the little noises coming from his lover as he did.

Grinning with satisfaction, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders and leveraged himself to jump up and knot his ankles behind his lover's back. He kissed Yami soundly on the lips, nipping at his bottom lip as he pulled away.

Yami was feeling exceedingly playful right then and he moved forward until he felt Yugi bump into the edge of the counter once more. Kissing and licking down the smooth expanse of skin as Yugi lay back on the surface and enjoy the attention. The light's fingers clenched tightly the further down Yami went. He squeaked with surprise and his fingers curled into the spiky hair when he felt his dark's slim fingers slid underneath the rim of his leather pants.

_You can find the lemon at either of the following sites. Enjoy  
_Media Miner  
Adultfanfiction

When they both found their breaths they looked into each other's eyes with goofy smiles on their faces. Neither knew what to say, but the loud knocking on the door made them jump high enough to hit the ceiling. They could just hear the smirk laced with the words that fell through the small crack made between the door and the wall.

"You two better hurry up and get finished in there. Blondie's announced Spin the Bottle game of the night and Mokuba and Tea have run off to bed. It's an all boy's night and no rules about kissing," Bakura announced before his footsteps walked from the door.


End file.
